Rosey Surprise
by Startisparticus2017
Summary: They often say if you love someone set them free. If it is meant to be they will return. Will history repeat itself? - This story has been Beta Read by Sandy. Special thanks to Sandy. I also send a special thanks to Gunney and her interjections of wisdom and Maryellen for her support. Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Drama combo


STARSKY & HUTCH

Based on the episode: I love you Rosey Malone

Written by: Statisparticus2017 ** November 16th 2016/Revised April 5, 2017

Rosey Surprise

It was a beautiful sunny day, and warm at the Bay City Memorial Park. Starsky and Hutch were out on a much-needed run. Hutch was wearing a two-piece jogging suit in light blue. His partner sported cut off jeans and a dark green V-neck shirt.

Both men were exhausted from their week of chasing perps and overnight stakeouts. The much-needed stress relief of a five-mile jog was needed to clear their minds. Their exposed flesh was perspiring heavily with visible wetness stains on their clothing.

Hutch suddenly stumbled, causing him to stop.

"Ouch! My ankle." The pain etched into the features of his face, and he refrained from putting weight on his right foot.

"OUCH burns, cramp." He hopped in place on his left foot, lifting his right foot. Starsky, gasping for air, stopped a few feet ahead of him, backed up and reached his arm out to steady his partner.

Starsky looked at him with a lopsided grin. "You didn't eat enough…I'm telling ya."

Hutch stood there not putting any weight on his right foot. "Starsk, I don't think that three eggs, Texas toast, and a slab bacon are a proper breakfast before running. Besides, what does that have to do with a cramp in my ankle?" His face crinkled with the stinging pain, his hand now on Starsky's shoulder.

Starsky stooped over with his hands on his knees to regain his breath. "Ya see, carbs and protein are a proper diet for runnin, working out, you know flab to fab." He stood back up and patted Hutch's stomach. Hutch flinched and gave his partner an unappreciated look.

"Expert in this? You're a walking garbage disposal. You should be so lucky to have a temple like mine." As the cocky smirk plagued his features, he stepped down, and his foot cramped again. The agony of pain once again presents in his face.

Starsky shook his head and laughed, walking in a circle.

"Walk it out, Blondie!" Starsky began to jog in place, as Hutch walked a few steps, wincing his way through each step. Starsky tapped his partner's left shoulder with the palm of his left hand and winked.

"I'll get the car!"

Starsky took off jogging in the direction of the car. Hutch limped over to a bench and sat a few yards away. The half metal and half wood bench of mossy green paint chips were strategically placed in a shaded area of the park. Hutch eased himself down onto the bench, bent over and rubbed his ankle, startled when he noticed a pair of tan leather women's shoes in front of him. Hutch slowly and cautiously brought himself up following the legs, waist, and chest to meet a familiar face. Hutch's expression once sweaty and flushed, now blanched.

"Rosey?"

This was Starsky's former flame Rosey Malone. Her father, Frank Malone was in with the syndicate and mob scene.

The woman before him was a display of class and fashion as she wore a pair of lavender bell bottoms and a silky white blouse. Her hair darker and shoulder level, shorter than before, she stood there and smiled.

"Hello, Hutch!"

Hutch stood up very slowly and looked over to see if Starsky was in view, then back to her.

"What are you doing here?" The words bit the air, direct and laced with anxiety.

She seemed nervous, as she lowered her top lip onto the bottom lip as though lightly biting. "I'm here for the convention on Indian artifacts."

Hutch grabbed the back of his neck; he did this when he was uncomfortable or stressed.

"What about your father?" The question came out as more of an interrogation.

Rosey sighed. "He…well the truth is we've had a falling out."

Hutch nodded as his jaw tensed, the jawline protruded. "I suppose you're here to pick up where you left off?" Hutch said this, a little more sarcastic than he intended.

Rosey walked out on Starsky due to her father's shortfalls and turning state's evidence. This had hurt his partner tremendously.

Rosey played with her purse. "I guess I deserve that. David looks great. How is he?"

Hutch was very uncomfortable, anxious, but most of all he didn't want her back to hurt his partner.

"He's good, took him some time after…after you walked out of him."

Hutch watched as Rosey tugged at the tan leather shoulder purse, avoided eye contact while she bit her lip. She nodded and said. "I love him, Hutch."

Hutch's eyes widened, his gaze met hers. He was furious and pointed his finger at her.

"Don't do this, lady! Unless you are planning to stay, don't do this to him again!"

Rosey put her head down; her heart pounded rapidly. This wasn't the welcome she thought it would be. The recoil of rejection and the protective nature emanated from her ex-lovers partner as though it was a slap to her face.

"You love him, too. I never meant to hurt him." The tremor in her voice met with tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry. Take care, Hutch."

She turned and walked away slowly. Hutch took a bracing breath and felt the anger in him make his lungs vibrate. Rosey was back in town. Starsky had to know, Hutch knew, but it was the last thing he wanted to tell his partner. It weighed in his mind if he should tell Starsky or not. He heard the horn a few yards off the park; Hutch sighed and made his way back to Starsky's car with a minor limp.

Hutch got himself into the car; he sat there weighing the conversation he had with Rosey. Starsky noticed Hutch was in deep thought.

"Hey, Gimpy? What's eatin ya?"

Hutch turned, but didn't make eye contact with his partner, Starsky noticed he looked pale.

"Ya look like you've seen a ghost! Are ya sick?" The brunet extended his right hand to touch his partner, who pulled away abruptly.

Hutch rolled his eyes and sighed. "Will you quit it. My ankle happens to hurt, Starsky."

Starsky twisted his mouth in disregard to Hutch's shortness. He looked ahead and smiled.

"What's the matter? The temple crumbling?" Delivered with sarcasm and charm.

Hutch shot his partner a very unpleasant look and snapped. "Will you just drive?"

Starsky dropped Hutch off at his place to shower and headed home to do the same. Hutch finished and made his way back to Starsky's place. Starsky was still in the shower when he arrived. Hutch let himself in and went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Hey Gordo, make sure you're dressed when you come out of there!" Hutch sipped the beer, the encounter with Rosey still weighed on him, he played with the label on the bottle.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. Hutch went to the door and opened it to see Rosey. She just stood there and looked at him, tugging at her purse.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Hutch?" She tilted her head but didn't make eye contact.

Hutch stepped aside, she walked in and looked around. He closed the door and walked away from her as he took a sip of his beer. He stood tall, turned and pointed his finger at her, his eyes directly focused on Rosey.

"You better know what you are doing. If you hurt him, you're answering to me! Got it, lady?" His tone came with venom minus the fangs.

Starsky appeared around the corner with a pair of faded blue jeans, blue V-neck. "Who are ya talkin' to?"

Starsky stopped in his tracks; he looked at Hutch then back to Rosey. "Rosey?" His voice cracked.

She smiled, with a slightly nervous giggle. "David!"

Starsky just stood there, he wasn't sure what to do, and he adjusted his shirt and walked over to her. She opened her arms and hugged him. He hugged her back very intensely. His shoulders once rigid appeared to relax.

Hutch sat on the arm of the couch drinking his beer and looked away. Starsky turned to him, his eyes sparkled, and a smile grew ear to ear.

"It's Rosey, Hutch!" Excitement trailed from his words.

Hutch shrugged his shoulders and glanced at him casting a sheepish smirk. "It sure is, Starsk! Imagine that?"

Starsky heard the undertone of sarcasm but was too overwhelmed with his visitor. He kept touching her hands and looking at her, his smile beamed.

"How have you been? Where are you staying? Why are you here?"

Rosey chuckled and focused her eyes on the man before her. "One question at a time, David. I'm well, here on Indian artifacts business, staying at the convention center."

Rosey briefly glanced toward Hutch. She knew that Hutch wasn't pleased with her being there. Starsky kept looking at her beaming with excitement, like a boy with a new toy train.

Rosey touched Starsky's face gently as her heart raced. "I just wanted to stop in and say hello. I'm sure you and Hutch have plans?"

Starsky turned to Hutch, then refocused his sparkling eyes on the woman before him. "Ah...yeah, we do. You're welcome to join us, bowling and a night at The Pits for some fine dining. Huggy's created a burger just for me!"

Hutch took a sip of beer, the inner turmoil with the situation surged his mind with guilt. He stood abruptly, placed the beer bottle on the kitchen counter.

"Listen, my ankle's still bothering me. Let's do a rain check?"

Rosey looked toward Hutch; she understood his uneasiness, actually admired his protective nature toward his partner and best friend.

Starsky turned with his eyes meeting his partner's, blue on blue in a plea.

"Aw, come on, Blintz?"

Hutch walked toward the door, patting his partner on the back on the way.

"Catch ya tomorrow, Starsk! Rosey." He tilted his head as he walked out the door. Rosey looked down and back up to meet Starsky's wide smile and bright indigo blue eyes. She hugged him tight; he returned the embrace, she was breathless from the excitement.

Jax Roper sat in a mansion behind a black iron gate in the suburbs of the city. He was well dressed, an expensive cigar dangling from his dry lips. A true businessman or so he displayed, but he was far from that. Two sleazy goons in the room stood near either side of a framed portrait of the once syndicate great, Frank Malone. Jax Roper was his rival.

Roper was also the man Starsky had a beef with when he confronted him during the bout with Hutch and the plague. It was a race against time as the carrier of the plague itself, Callendar, was hired to kill Roper, and Roper wanted him dead. Roper was hit and taken out of the country, where everyone thought he died. Roper changed his name to Antonio Pengani and kept a low profile. Pengani had a beef with Malone; he lost all his shipments and territory when Malone turned state's evidence and testified.

When Charles Morgan, accountant, informant, and consultant, entered the room, he was hit by a noxious wave of smells. Stale coffee, months of cigar smoke, old leather collecting dust and the smog of human bodies too long in one place. He would grow accustomed to the smell, the way he always did, but that first wave still came as a shock.

Pengani watched the suit carrying a briefcase, sending more thick smoke into the air. "Morgan," Pengani acknowledged.

Morgan placed the briefcase on the desk and opened it. He pulled out a folder and handed it to Pengani. "A source came across this and thought you'd be interested."

Pengani opened the folder to see a picture of Rosey Malone near the convention center, then a picture of her with Hutch at the park. Pengani puffed his cigar; he looked at Morgan. "What about the old man?"

Morgan gestured with his hands. "No sign of Frank. She's going by the name of Linda Wentworth, an art dealer."

The leather of the chair creaked loudly in the quiet room as Pengani shifted, then cleared his throat.

"The blond is Starsky's partner. Are those two in on this?"

Morgan set the briefcase on its end and let the pads of his thumbs scrape against the smooth locks. "He looked surprised to see her. She was hot and heavy with Starsky, and the conversation was short."

Pengani placed the folder on his desk. "Malone may or may not be here. Has she made contact with Starsky?"

The sound of the briefcase moving was loud in the silent room. Morgan's twitches were more pronounced than he liked. "Yeah, just over an hour ago."

Pengani rose to his feet and leaned on his desk. He had a menacing look. "Well, let's kill two birds with one stone. We flush Malone out and show Starsky some manners. Give it some time. See if Malone surfaces and if he doesn't, we make him surface."

Pengani picked up the folder and looked at Rosey's picture. "Beautiful girl. It would be a real shame to have to hurt her."

Morgan let his briefcase snap shut, kept his eyes trained on the gold closures. It wasn't his business to hear Pengani's plans. Especially not the ones that could put them both in jail.

Starsky's place smelled like Chinese takeout. He and Rosey sat at his kitchen table surrounded by paper boxes, and chopsticks were standing like flagpoles out of rice and noodles and General Tso's Chicken. But the food wasn't the focus. Starsky was bright eyed and sparkling. Rosey's eyes were calm, dark, focused. They exchanged looks. Starsky played with his lo mien; his smile dropped, and he posed a more serious expression.

"We've been dancing around the subject for a few hours now. What's really goin on, Rosey?"

Rosey's smile didn't have far to go when it dropped. The subject made the little food she'd eaten squirm in her stomach, and she sighed. "My name is Linda Wentworth, and I'm an art dealer. I'm back to stay, David."

Starsky looked up at her. He knew this was dangerous for her if it got out she was back. "Rosey! What about your father? You're putting yourself in danger."

Rosey sat back and looked at her food. "Daddy and I aren't speaking, David. He's keeping secrets and well...you know, I love him, but I couldn't hide anymore. I need my own life."

Starsky stood and sighed, one part of him was lost in the past, searching every face for a glimpse of Rosey in the park. The other part, he had worked so hard and had moved on. His pulse raced with anger, the way Hutch must have felt when he encountered the woman that hurt his partner.

On another hand, he was so happy to see her, but also scared of the love he still had for her and her safety. Starsky walked over to the living room and sat on the arm of the couch, his head down, and shoulders slumped.

"Why here? Why are you really here?"

Rosey turned in the chair, she smiled. "Some detective you are, David Starsky, or are you a dentist?"

Starsky put his head up and smirked. "If I recall...it was a plastic surgeon."

He looked up at her, crossed his arms, bowed his head and raised his eyes.

"Part of me wants to take you in my arms and shut out the world. The other is telling me to run." Starsky lowered his eyes. Briefly, he remembered her leaving and how much it hurt, it tore his heart. He also recalled who her father was and the confrontation they had, even then their hearts skittish.

Rosey shielded her face. Even with Starsky looking away from her, she felt exposed. She'd felt it when she saw Hutch the first time. The raw anger. The betrayal she'd left behind, even when all she thought she was doing was being loyal to her father. She ached for Starsky. But she'd forgotten that his life hadn't paused when she left. He'd had to find a way to go on. She'd had her father...he'd had…he'd had Hutch.

She didn't know, and her concern and fear raged with her self-doubt. Abruptly she felt the need to leave.

"I understand David. I do." She stood and grabbed her purse. "I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm sorry."

She headed for the door. Starsky almost let her go, but at the last moment he reached out and grabbed her arm gently. He caught the flash of her eyes, veiled by her hair, then put his head down and in a soft almost boyish voice, pleaded.

"Don't go?"

She began to cry. "I love you. I never stopped, David!"

Starsky pulled her in, burying his nose against her shoulder blade. God...she smelled the same. Her heart beat the same. She was warm sunshine against his face, and he held her tight. His body shook against her, giving up the rest of the fight. "I love you, too. I love you, Rosey Malone!"

Starsky knew this was going to be complicated and he also knew Hutch was in 'protection mode.' "But this ain't going to be easy, Rosey."

The evening was spent talking and making love. They spent the night on the floor wrapped in blankets and locked against each other. Wherever their bodies met, was like fireworks. The world went away, the past buried.

The following morning Rosey left to attend her convention. She and Starsky planned on meeting later at his place. Starsky was sporting a smile wider than the Grand Canyon as he pulled up to the station. He exited his car humming and floated as though he were on a magic carpet. He made his way to the office area, pulled the door open and gallantly strutted in. Hutch was already there deep into what he was typing. He glanced up to see his partner's glow.

Hutch's heart sank, and anger hit at the same time. He met Starsky's eyes that sparkled. Hutch knew that look, the look of love.

"Morning!" Starsky poured a cup of coffee. "It's a beautiful morning, life is good. Hey, how's your ankle?"

Hutch continued to type. He needed to refocus his emotions and thoughts. Starsky pulled his chair and spun it around backward and straddled it. He sipped his coffee and glared at Hutch like an incorrigible puppy. Hutch looked up, eyebrows raised. "Its fine and you're late!"

Starsky frowned, at first, then smiled. "Oh come on, Hutch? The sun is out, can't you feel it?"

Hutch continued to type as he grumbled. "Yeah, well the bad guys aren't taking a break because the sun is out, Starsky."

Starsky grinned, shrugged. "Okay, Mr. Sunshine."

Captain Dobey opened the door from his office; he held a file folder. He didn't look happy, the detailed frown spoke in volume. "You two in my office, NOW!"

The two looked at each other and made their way into the office. Starsky sat in one chair, Hutch in the other. Dobey slammed the folder on his desk and sat. He looked at Starsky, then back at Hutch.

Starsky smiled. "Good Morning Cap'n!"

Dobey gave him a very unpleasant look. "Don't Good Morning me, Starsky. You're late!"

Starsky's smile disappeared and went to a 'whatever look,' as Hutch looked at Dobey who had his full attention.

Dobey put his hands in front and grasped them together on the desk. "We have a problem, and I need some answers?"

He grabbed the folder and directed it to Starsky who took it and looked at Hutch and back to his Captain. Starsky opened the file folder to see a picture of Rosey, and two other images with Rosey and Hutch. He looked up. He was confused. He looked at Hutch.

"Ya knew she was here and ya didn't tell me?"

Hutch opened his mouth, sighed, "Ahhh, she came to me at the park."

Starsky closed the folder; anger shadowed his features. "Ya didn't feel telling me was important?"

Hutch closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "Starsky I didn't…Oh for god sakes she walked out on you! She chose her father over you!" The tone evidenced a trail of frustration, anger.

Captain Dobey stood and slammed his hand.

"Enough! We have a huge problem on our hands here, gentlemen!" Captain Dobey looked at Starsky his eyes bulged. "I suggest you stay away from her!"

Starsky slammed the folder on the desk as he stood with shoulders rigid.

"Suggest this Captain; what I do outside of this office is in no way this department's concern. She's back; her father is not in the picture! " The anger simmered through his words.

Hutch sat with his head leaning on his hand. "Starsk?

Starsky spun around to face his partner as fury poured from him. "I suppose you feel the same?"

Captain Dobey leaned on his desk, as it creaked.

"Sit down, Starsky! That's an order!" The Captain's voice commanded.

Starsky sat back; his eyes were filled with anger and resentment.

Hutch kept rubbing his forehead; Captain Dobey looked at Starsky. "The bureau has brought to my attention that someone is filling the vacant position of syndicate crime lord. This someone has infiltrated Malone and Roper's territory. Ray Shelby is nowhere to be found. The fact that Malone's daughter is here is bringing in suspicion, and you are right smack dab in the middle of this once again!" He pointed his large finger directly at his dark-haired detective.

Starsky was still brewing with anger. "Yeah, that's just terrific. Whatever!"

"Starsky lose the attitude, you're a cop, or have you forgotten that tiny detail?" Captain Dobey was furious, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"What are I & A saying about the territory?" Hutch asked as he shifted in his seat. He made eye contact with his superior. Captain Dobey regained his composure.

"Word is someone by the name Pengani is taking over the territory. His rise in the syndicate was fast and furious, almost too fast."

Hutch glanced over toward Starsky who sat there, with no expression, and avoided any form of eye contact. He cleared his throat, raised his eyes to meet his Captain. "You're thinkin it might be Malone?"

Captain Dobey looked over at Starsky. "It's entirely possible."

Starsky stood and put his hands up. "That's a stretch Captain, and ya know it!"

"Prove it to be otherwise Starsky, prove to me that Malone isn't involved." Dobey looked at Starsky and snapped with frustration as he pointed his finger at the fiery brunet detective.

Starsky spun around and headed for the door, both Hutch and Dobey stood.

"Starsky you leave this office when you are dismissed. We are not finished!" The Captains temper was boiling like a tea kettle as he slammed his hand on the desk. Starsky turned his head and gave his Captain a look of radiated rage.

"I'm exercising my right to walk out before I say something I can't take back!" Starsky exited, the door slamming.

"He has a point, Captain!" Hutch looked at his Captain and lifted his hands in exasperation.

"Yeah, well, you aren't pleased with this reunion either." Captain Dobey exhaled and rubbed his face as he glared at the blond half of the team.

Hutch walked over to Starsky's chair and leaned on it with his hands and sighed. "No, it's a recipe for disaster!" Both men were locked into their thoughts and emotions that stemmed from the Starsky and Rosey situation.

Starsky drove as Hutch sat co-pilot. The fury hardened the brunet's face. The tight grasp on the steering wheel displayed white knuckles. Hutch sat looking out the window, the ride was silent, and although it was in the mid 80's, there was a chill in that car. Hutch sat there, his partner's anger made him uncomfortable.

"I should have told you. I'm s…sorry." Hutch made a fist with his right hand and tapped the window, and awaited a response.

Starsky kept his glare ahead on the road; his fingers were tightly clasped on the steering wheel. "Yeah, well you didn't."

Hutch flared with anger; he smacked the window harder. "Why is she here Starsky? Why?"

Starsky hit the steering wheel with his right hand, his jaw tightened. "She and her father had a falling out; she suspects he's back in, so she left."

Hutch looked at him and tilted his head back in frustration. "Oh, that's just great! Now daddy dearest is searching for her, and there you go, Starsky. You are in over your head, again."

Starsky took the corner with the tires screeching, Hutch gasped and braced himself. "Come on Starsky, was that really necessary?"

Starsky just glared ahead his voice sliced with tension. "Give me the benefit of the doubt, Hutch, don't you think I was thinkin the same thing, why, what, where, who?" Starsky's body was rigid; eyes squinted, a sense of guilt overcame him. "I get it; you're coverin' my back. I love her, never stopped. I love her!"

Hutch's heart almost broke; he knew this was a mess, he sighed, he reached over and placed his hand on his partner's shoulder and squeezed. Hutch sat and looked at his partner; Starsky glanced over at him and back on the road, Hutch retrieved his arm.

"Let's find out who this Pengani is?" Hutch let the words simmer as he battled the uneasiness. Starsky grinned and accelerated. The remainder of the day they drove around and talked to a few snitches. Stopped by Huggy's and no one seemed to know who this man was, as no one had ever seen this man called Pengani.

Over the next week, Starsky and Rosey spent every possible moment together. They searched for and found a storage space for the art she had purchased **.** It was a tiny space, but the front had a wonderful window for display.

She and Starsky grew even closer; they painted the front room of the store. Playfully they splattered each other with the pastel mint green color paint and melted into a passionate kiss.

Starsky continued to paint as Rosey watched. "You are sexy, David Starsky!"

Starsky turned and grinned. "Listen, lady; my girlfriend might not like ya coming on to me."

Rosey walked over and nudged him gently. "Oh really?" She playfully dabbed paint on his nose, as he crinkled his face, wiggled his eyebrows.

"She's been known to have a temper."

Rosey looked into his eyes. "Hmm suppose she's the same one that had the 18-pound baby?"

Starsky laughed and winked. "Ya still remember that?"

Rosey smiled, and as she looked into his eyes, a sudden rush of fear came over her. "I love you. Have I done the right thing, David? I'm so afraid this will all disappear."

Starsky turned and embraced her. He brushed his face against the side of her head and closed his eyes. "I'm not goin anywhere. I love you." He pulled back and looked into her eyes and kissed her slowly and tenderly.

Starsky backed away and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a key and handed it to her **.** She looked at it. He continued, "No pressure when you're ready. Will ya move in with me?"

Tears formed, she held it to her heart. "I would be honored, David Starsky."

Outside the window across the street sat an older model black car with Pengani's two thugs in it. The street lights were dimmed with one that didn't work.

Hutch pulled up to the storefront; he exited the car and noticed the older model car with the two thugs sitting inside. He glanced over and went to the door of the shop and knocked. Starsky walked over and unlocked the door; Hutch walked in, smiled and scratched his head.

"Across the street, we got company!" Starsky closed the door and locked it. He looked and noticed them. The two men knew that they had been spotted and started the car and left. Starsky watched in an attempt to get a plate, but it was too dark. He turned to his partner.

"Department or Malone?"

Hutch rubbed the back of his neck. "Either way Starsk, you or Rosey are being tailed."

Rosey came out from the back room and saw Hutch, she smiled. "Hello, Hutch!"

Hutch smiled back at her, bashfully. "This place is nice. Tranquil color."

Starsky looked at him with eyebrows lifted. "Tranquil?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Rosey looked at them and laughed. "I selected the color for relaxation and comfort, David."

Hutch winked at him. "You see Starsk? I am a man of culture and feng shui you know?"

Starsky shook his head. "Ya know you're weird? What does feng shui have to do with Indian art?"

Hutch gave him a look of disgust and shook his head. "Say, Dobey's looking for us; needs us in early tomorrow."

Starsky went to Rosey and put his arm around her waist. "Serious?"

Hutch walked around. "Yup!"

Starsky looked at Rosey and frowned. "Guess I'm goin in tomorrow."

Rosey smiled hugged him back. "Oh, that's fine. I have some artwork to pick up, and errands to run."

Hutch smiled and winked at Rosey. "In other words Gordo, the lady needs her space."

Starsky gave Hutch a look; Rosey kissed him on the cheek.

"Listen to Hutch, and give a lady some space, will ya?" She winked sheepishly.

Starsky sighed and looked at Rosey and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him and noticed something was off in his features.

"Okay David Starsky, what aren't you telling me?"

Hutch bowed his head and pursed his lips; Starsky glanced at Hutch and back to Rosey as he took a deep breath.

"One or both of us are being followed."

Rosey slightly pulled away as her eyes met Hutch. "Do you think it's my father?"

Starsky touched her face with his left hand; his eyes met hers.

"Your father, the Feds or a rival. We aren't sure. We need to be careful."

Rosey's features hardened with fear.

Hutch sighed and looked at her compassionately as he spoke. "If you are here, lock the doors. When you go to the conference center, there will be security put in place. I'll ask Captain Dobey to have a car put outside the shop."

She looked at Starsky and back at Hutch and smiled. "So much for the lady's space."

The following morning they headed to the office to meet with Captain Dobey. Starsky sat on the edge of the desk as Hutch sat across in front of him. Captain Dobey walked in with papers and swatted at Starsky almost knocking him over. Captain Dobey wasn't in a good mood.

"Starsky, get your can off my desk! What's with the request for surveillance at Ms. Malone's shop?"

Starsky stood up and made his way over to the chair next to Hutch. "Good Morning Cap'n."

Dobey looked at him as his eyes bulged. "You tell me what kind of morning it is Starsky? What have you two found on Malone and this Pengani?"

Starsky shrugged. "Mum's the word Cap'n. Nobody's talkin'."

Hutch shifted from right to left; the chair creaked and sighed. "We've turned every snitch; no one knows or is willing to talk."

Starsky looked at his Captain. "Why is there a tail on us?"

Captain Dobey looked at him. "What tail?"

Hutch gestured with his right hand. "Last night outside of Rosey's new shop. Older sedan, with two men. It's either the feds or her father, and might be neither."

The Captain sighed. "I haven't been informed of any surveillance on the two of you or Ms. Malone, which answer's my first question on the surveillance."

Starsky looked over at Hutch; he was in deep thought he leaned forward.

"Cap'n knowin' the relationship between Rosey and her father; it would seem if he were here and in operation he would have acted by now. Especially with me in the picture."

Hutch looked over at his partner. "Starsky's right, someone wants us to believe it's Malone, or they want Malone out of hiding."

Captain Dobey thought about what each of them had said. "Starsky can she help us at all?"

Starsky rubbed his forehead. "She walked away. She's never been involved in her father's business dealings."

Captain Dobey sat back.

"Starsky I don't get a good feeling about all of this. Internal affairs are breathing down my neck for a lead, and to top it off you're involved with Malone's daughter."

Starsky just looked at his Captain, he knew he was right, but he couldn't help what he felt for Rosey.

Hutch leaned forward in thought; he pointed his finger. "Why would Malone return after turning state's evidence? Think about it; he left to protect his daughter?"

Starsky sat and thought about it, he inhaled and looked at his partner. "His coming out of hiding would be suicide. The only thug that would have balls enough to take a stab at Malone's territory would have been Roper. He's dead, well presumed dead; no one ever saw the body."

Captain Dobey sighed, shifted in his chair, causing it to creak. "They have intervened on three shipments, no one is talking, and each shipment is in the ballpark of a million or more."

Starsky stood **,** crossed his arms over his chest. "Almost like we are dealing with a ghost. Suppose we get the word out on the streets that Roper is alive?"

Hutch stood up, he thought about it. "Not a bad idea."

Captain Dobey looked at them. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Starsky spun around and headed out the door, with Hutch in tow.

At The Pits sitting at the bar, Starsky ate pretzels as he waited for Huggy to deliver their food.

Hutch ended the call at the pay phone and walked back over to Starsky's side and sat.

"Well, it's done; we have ten messages according to Minnie. The word is spreading like wildfire." Huggy walked over with two plates with fries and burgers and placed them on the counter.

"Fine dining by Huggy The Bear."

Hutch looked at Starsky's plate as a look of distaste crept into his features. "What is that?"

Starsky smiled as his face beamed. "The best Blondie, it has chili, cheese, sauerkraut, mayonnaise, and thousand island dressing."

Hutch cringed, stood and moved over one stool, refusing to look.

Starsky bit into it like a wild man.

Huggy leaned in as he shook his head. "Sonny the snitch is soon to have a coronary. The word about Roper is blazing."

Starsky jumped to his feet and went to the pay phone. Hutch ate his burger.

Starsky dialed, Rosey was at the shop unpacking, she answered the phone.

"Hello!"

Starsky leaned against the wall and smiled.

"What are ya doing with the rest of your life?"

She smiled and blushed, looked at the ceiling and giggled. "Well, that depends on the dentist I'm dating. What do you have in mind?"

Starsky smiled and closed his eyes. "I plan on loving ya, pretty lady."

She smiled and played with the telephone cord. "Well, I guess that I can clear my schedule for that, but I'll have to break the dentist's heart."

Starsky was the happiest that he'd been in a long time. "We may have some leads; need to tighten some loose ends."

Rosey played with the phone cord.

"Okay, Officer O'Brian has been in to check on me and said he would follow me to the convention center. I'm going to be late for my appointment at the convention center. I love you, David Starsky." Starsky grinned ear to ear.

"I love you, Rosey Malone." Starsky hung up the phone; his broad smile faded; suddenly fear went through him like a chill. Hutch caught a glimpse of this as Starsky walked back over. Hutch looked at him.

"You okay?"

Starsky sat he was overwhelmed. "I got a bad feeling."

Hutch sensed his partner's sudden wave of fear and decided to make light of it and laughed it off.

"With the crap you're eating it's no wonder!"

Starsky frowned, as he reached for his burger and nudged Hutch's head lightly with his left hand playfully.

Back at Pengani's, the two thugs stood in front of Pengani. The smoke from Pengani's cigar hung in the room like swirling clouds.

"You say Hutchinson made you?" The man on the left named Silver looked at the floor. "We believe so." Pengani puffed his cigar.

"No sign of Malone, sir." The man on the right looked over to the other man Silver.

"Sir, word on the streets is you're alive."

Pengani looked at both men.

"Is that right? Starsky's smarter than I thought. Well, why don't we visit his little girlfriend, no witnesses."

Silver acknowledged as he looked over at the other man. "She should be at the convention at 1:30 pm."

Pengani looked at him, chewed the end of the cigar and spit into the brass can that sat near his desk.

"Don't kill her there; make it look like it was a hooker wasted in an alley. I want lover boy to find her." The man sat and grinned, flicked his cigar ashes on the desk.

Several hours later, the boys returned to the station and combed through numerous leads. Hutch sat at his desk and looked at the messages. Starsky looked at the clock; it was 8 pm. He grabbed the phone and dialed Rosie's shop, there was no answer, hung up and he dialed his place, no answer there. He sat down, looked at Hutch as a chill went down his spine.

"She should have been home by now, any good leads with those messages?"

Hutch sighed and noticed his partner's shiver. "Nothing concrete."

Captain Dobey walked out of his office. "You two are needed down at Wilshire Avenue, a woman's body was found."

The boys jumped into action and out the door.

Starsky entered the driver's side of the Torino, as Hutch put the mars light on the passenger side of the car. Starsky drove with precision; he smiled ear to ear. Hutch glanced over and noted his partner's expression.

"Spill it Gordo!"

Starsky glanced. "I'm in love, Hutch; I love that woman."

Hutch smiled and touched his arm. Starsky skillfully maneuvered the Torino around the corner.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Hutch looked down and over and smiled as a sudden twinge of unease settled upon him.

They arrive on Wilshire Avenue. There were several units already on site, and both men exited the car. Hutch headed into the alley as Starsky spoke to the lead Officer Langdon.

"What's the scoop, Langdon?"

The officer visibly shaken, he retrieved his notepad. "Woman, early 30's. If she's a hooker, she's high paid one. No ID; beat her and shot her."

In the meantime, Hutch made his way over to the covered body. He crouched down and pulled the cloth, his face blanched, he dropped the material. Hutch stood abruptly in shock; he couldn't move.

"Oh god! No!" Hutch looked around; he attempted to regain his composure. His stomach turned, and his heart pounded rapidly.

"Linsker, Janis, clear this alley, NOW!" His voice emphasized the urgency and the need to react immediately.

The officers escorted the few lingering people out of the alley.

Hutch crouched again, lifted the cloth. It was Rosey; she was severely bruised, blood on her forehead and a gunshot wound to the chest. Hutch puts the cloth down. He glanced to see his partner who was headed his way down the alley. Hutch got to his feet and walked toward his partner. His mind racing and heart heavy, but most of all worried how his partner would react to this. Starsky swaggered with a half grin.

"Hooker?"

Hutch grabbed his arm. "Starsk!"

Starsky stopped, looked look down at his arm being held. "Come on Hutch I've got a lady waiting at home for me, let's do this? You, pal, are gonna be my best man!"

Hutch's grip intensified; he looked directly into the other set of blue eyes.

Starsky's concern grew. "Hey, you okay? Hutch come on? What is it?"

Hutch looked at him, and Starsky knew something was really wrong. He attempted to move again, but Hutch grabbed him with one hand on each arm and braced him.

"Starsk…It's Rosey!" Starsky looked over at the covered body and back at Hutch.

"This some kind of a sick joke, Hutch?" Eyes of disbelief, his voice cracked.

Hutch looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "No, buddy."

Starsky raised his arms and broke the hold, pulled away and ran over to the body. He knelt, reached with his hands and touched the cloth, then pulled away, and attempted it again. He gently lifted the cloth, his shoulders dropped, as he swayed. His eyes were filled with emotion; he placed the cloth down gently to the side. His hands touched her face as his fingers visibly shook. Hutch stood in the same spot as though frozen. His chin quivered.

Starsky leaned forward over her body and scooped her into his arms gently.

"It's going to be okay Rosey, its okay, honey." He looked up,"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He screamed. He embraced her and rocked her.

"I love you; it's going to be okay."

Hutch walked over slowly, and knelt on one knee next to Starsky; he put his hand on his shoulder, his chin quivered.

Starsk!" The blond's voice was soft and cracked.

Starsky was in shock, his eyes pooled with moisture on the verge of erupting. He wasn't ready to accept what he knew to be true, Rosey was dead.

"Hutch get a blanket, she's cold. Where's the ambulance…huh?" Starsky's breathing was rapid, his voice weak with the flooding fury of emotions.

Hutch watched in horror; he squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Starsk, she's dead, buddy. Rosey is dead!"

Starsky held her and rocked her. "NO! She's cold. Get an ambulance, please?" His voice erupted and calmed to a plea.

Hutch touched his head gently. "Buddy, she's dead." He kept his voice calm.

Starsky looked at him, back at Rosey and placed his finger on her neck, waited for a pulse, his hand shook **.** He gently placed her down, and he looked at Hutch.

"She's dead; she's...dead?" Starsky silently cried, his body convulsed. He looked at her; teeth gritted together, his shoulders shuddered. He raised his hands to his head and ran his fingers through his curls. His hands dropped as he formed fists and trembled. His eyes flooded with moisture.

"God no! NO…NOOOOOOOOOO!" Starsky's voice echoed in the alleyway. The officers all stopped what they were doing and watched from a distance.

Hutch pulled his distraught partner to his chest and held him; tears rolled down his face. "I'm sorry, buddy. I'm here...I'm here!"

Rosey's body was placed into a body bag and loaded into a coroner's wagon. Hutch spoke to the attending officers, gathered all the information that he could. Starsky shoulders slumped; he shuffled his feet in a catatonic state as he walked back to his car and entered the passenger side. He was completely lost in grief.

One of the officers speaking with Hutch looked over at Starsky who sat in the car. "Is he going to be okay, Hutch?"

Hutch looked over at his partner, as he bowed his head. "I don't know. I really don't know."

Hutch turned to find Huggy who stood behind him; he was out of breath from running.

"I got here as fast as I could. Is it true?"

Hutch stepped aside as Huggy laid eyes on Starsky, he looked at Hutch.

"Damn, not again!" He looked at Hutch; he shook his head, his eyes displayed grief and pain for his friend.

"I'm sorry, my man." Huggy extended a gentle touch to Hutch's arm.

Hutch just looked at his partner who sat in the car; looked around at the officers who paid their respects by removing their hats in homage to his partner and his loss. The blond took a deep breath to fight off tears; he nodded to Huggy and headed to the car. He slowly entered the driver's side.

Starsky watched the coroner's wagon drive away. He had no expression on his face as he watched. Hutch sat there alongside him not knowing what to say or what he should do.

The passenger door opened and Starsky bolted as though he were electrified and ran down the street. Hutch jumped out to follow, but his partner was out of sight. Huggy scratched his head and watched. Hutch stood by the car, put his hands up to his face in exasperation.

"Starsk, ahhhhh!"

Hutch drove around for what seemed like hours. He stopped everywhere he thought his partner would go. He tried Rosey's shop, the park, Starsky's place, he included his apartment. He drove back to the station as he hoped that Starsky had made his way back there.

Hutch walked into the office area, everyone there had heard the news, and each person approached and made their condolences. Hutch had all he could do to keep his composure; Captain Dobey opened his door but didn't say anything.

Hutch followed him in and sat, with the fingers of his left hand pressed to the bridge of his nose, he sighed. Captain Dobey sat at his desk; he wiped his forehead and the corner of his eye.

"Starsky must be devastated, my heartfelt sympathies, Hutch. Where is your partner?"

Hutch sat with his eyes closed. "I don't know."

Captain Dobey looked at him stunned. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Hutch opened his eyes. "He took off!"

Captain Dobey frowned. "Is there anything that I can do?"

Hutch sat up and snapped. "Sure Captain, you can bring Rosey back. Turn back time and make sure she never came back into his life?" Hutch put his hands to his face, and he immediately felt terrible about his outburst.

"I'm sorry, Captain. Starsky is out there."

Captain Dobey rubbed his chin. "I'm worried too, Hutch."

Hutch finally went home and tried to get some sleep. He tossed and turned; the alarm clocks read 6:00 a.m. and still no word from his partner. As he lay there, he remembered the conversation in the car on the way over to the scene.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Hutch put his hands to his face, as though to wipe away the thought. Hutch showered and dressed. He made a few stops, no sigh or word.

Hutch arrived at the office. On Starsky's desk were cards and flowers. Minnie stood by his desk with a white sweater over her shoulders; she dropped a card. She wiped a tear and adjusted her black-rimmed glasses as Hutch approached.

"Hey, Hutch!" She sniffed.

Hutch put his head down.

Minnie touched his arm and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm here for you both, doll."

Hutch smiled, as she walked away.

Starsky's phone rang; Hutch grabbed it.

"Detective Starsky's phone." There was a moment of silence, Hutch listened.

"Hello!"

The man on the other end was Frank Malone. "Where the hell is he?"

Hutch snapped his finger to have the phone traced. "Who is this?"

The man's voice shook with a broken heart. "Malone. Where's that son of a bitch?"

Hutch's fears had come true. "He's not available; this is Hutchinson, his partner."

Hutch tried to compose himself. Captain Dobey picked up and extension in his office.

Malone held a picture of his daughter. "You tell that partner of yours his words meant nothing. Protect my daughter? He had her killed! This is his doing!"

Hutch rubbed his forehead as his mind raced for words. "Mr. Malone, one question…why did Rosey come back?"

The man shook. "Does it matter?"

Hutch looked around. "Yes, sir, it does. We have reason to believe someone is in operation taking over your old territory. If it's not you, then whoever this is wants you out of hiding."

Malone looked at her picture; he wiped the tears from his eyes with his hand.

"Rosey ran, she thought I was back in business, accused me of being secretive…someone was nosing around. We needed to relocate…my baby is dead; your partner's going to pay."

The phone line went to a dial tone; Hutch pulled the phone away then hung it up **.** He looked to the tracing analyst who shook his head no; it wasn't long enough to trace. Hutch's phone rang, he reached and grabbed it.

"Detective Hutchinson!"

It was Huggy on a pay phone. "Hutch, it's me!"

Hutch grabbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, Hug."

Huggy looked around suspiciously. "Cat named Silver has been nosing around."

Hutch thought about it as his memory kicked in. "Silver, Silver…Roper's thug?"

Huggy rubbed his chin.

"The one and only. Hutch, the word is a dude by the name of Pengani is operating the territory, the only problem no one knows this guy. He doesn't exist."

Hutch sighed. "Maybe Starsky was right about a ghost, Hug?"

Huggy pulled the phone away and looked around and put the phone back to his ear. "Pengani aka Roper is your ghost!"

Hutch rubbed his face as Huggy spoke.

"Speaking of Starsky, he's back at his place. Rita found him sitting at the beach on her morning jog."

Hutch closed his eyes. He was relieved he was found but panicked because Malone was after him.

"You are brilliant, Hug! Thanks." Hutch hung up and dialed, called the file room.

"Yeah Hutchinson, pull everything you have on Jax Roper, Arty Silver, and Frank Malone and deliver them to Captain Dobey. Yes."

Hutch went into Dobey's office. The captain sat rubbed his forehead.

"Hutch?"

Hutch walked back and forth. "Huggy called; word on the street, Pengani is Roper. Arty Silver's been slithering around at The Pits. Starsky was right, Roper is Pengani and wanting Malone out of hiding."

Captain Dobey was in deep thought. "If you are right, Starsky's got two targets on his back." He grabbed his phone and dialed.

"I'll assign you a temporary partner, and get a team on this immediately."

Hutch's eyes glared, and he leaned on his Captain's desk. "I have a partner, and this is our party."

Captain Dobey stood. "Hutchinson!"

Hutch ran out of the office.

Hutch arrived at Starsky's place; slipped the Torino into its parking space. He sprinted up the stairs and approached the door, knocked. He waited and knocked a second time, reached for the handle, and the door wasn't locked. Hesitantly opened the door, he took a deep breath and walked in, to find Starsky propped on the couch. He appeared to be in deep thought, and he looked exhausted. A version of the walking dead he watched on late night television.

Hutch walked toward him slowly, looked around and noticed Starsky's gun and holster on the coffee table, along with his badge fold. Hutch sat on the arm of the couch.

"Hey, where ya been?"

Starsky just stared ahead as though something in front of him had his full attention. "I walked, everywhere, nowhere."

Hutch looked at the floor. "We need to talk."

Starsky glanced over with glazed eyes of grief and lack of sleep. "Okay, talk!"

Hutch ran his hand through his hair. "We got a big problem, seems your ghost theory may have been spot on."

Starsky's face expressed a heavy heart and sadness. "Hutch, I can't do this!"

Hutch stood and begun to pace. "You have no choice, Starsky. You've got two targets on your back. Malone is looking for you and Pengani or Roper."

Starsky looked up at him and rubbed his face with both hands. "Terrific, that's just terrific!"

Hutch stopped in his tracks compassion etched itself upon his face. "I get it, Starsk. You're hurting. We are hurting, but we got two syndicate crime lords sizing you for a coffin."

Starsky reached forward and grabbed his gun holster and badge and stood abruptly he walked toward Hutch and shoved them against his chest. The brunet's eyes were sad and bloodshot.

Hutch brought his hands up to catch them before they fell to the floor.

"I'm 5'9 in case they ask. I can't do this anymore, Hutch!" Starsky walked past Hutch and went to the wicker peacock chair and sat.

Hutch held the items; he looked as though he had been punched in the gut. His heart felt deflated; he hurt deeply for his friend. But he couldn't let his partner quit now.

"You want it in velvet or silk? Do you have a color preference? How about red with a white stripe? Would you like it in oak or pine?" Hutch muttered sarcastically.

Starsky sat looked out the window. His fingers touched his lip; he turned to Hutch. "Respect my decision!"

Hutch placed the items on the coffee table; he surged with frustration.

"Respect; come on Starsky? Cut the crap will you? You're a cop, a damn good one; you don't quit and walk away." His finger pointed in his partner's direction.

Starsky's anger reached the surface; he looked at Hutch. "The woman I love is dead, Hutch. I failed her as a cop. I failed to protect her." His voice displayed a trickle of a tremble and agitation.

Hutch looked at him and put his hand up in the air with his palms open with exasperation.

"Drop the guilt trip. The responsibly here falls on her father and his criminal ties, Starsky! She was used in a power play; the casualty here was Rosey." Hutch paced.

Starsky turned and walked toward him, pointed his finger. "You didn't want this; you kept it from me. You didn't want her back in my life. Ya probably glad she's gone."

Hutch put his head down, took a deep breath and grabbed his friend's shoulders as his eyes pleaded. "Do you really think that? Do you? Do you?

Starsky's eyes were fixed, his jaw tight. "You got your wish, partner!"

Hutch stood there in front of him as his chin quivered. His eyes filled with tears as he ran his right hand through his hair. Starsky's heart broke, he put his head down.

"I…I didn't mean that. Oh god, I'm sorry." He leaned his head forward; his voice was thick with pain. He pulled away and kicked the couch, knocked the side table over with his hands, and screamed.

"WHY!" He went on a rant and grabbed his holster and badge. As he held them, his hands trembled, he was winded, his nostrils flared.

Hutch inhaled, ran his hand through his hair, and walked over and placed his hand on Starsky's left arm; his fingers held a gentle grasp.

"You give up, they win. Fitting you for a coffin doesn't sit well with me, buddy. Look at me?" Hutch squeezed his arm; Starsky looked up at him, eyes watery.

"Starsk, let's do this for Rosey. No decisions until we end this. Me and thee? Whatever you decided, we do it together!" Starsky looked at him, back at the gun in holster and the badge, his chin trembled. Hutch raised his right hand and placed it on the back of his partner's neck and pulled him forward. The brunet buried his face into the blonds' shoulder.

"She's gone, god it hurts, Hutch." His voice broke between sobs.

Hutch kept his hand to the back of his partner's neck, leaned his head onto the head of curls. He held his partner and looked up as though he were praying. A tear fell from the corner of his right eye.

"I know, I know buddy, we are going to get through this, do you hear me? We are going to get through this together!"

Hutch sat at Starsky's kitchen table a short time later and drank coffee. Starsky reappeared from the bathroom with the gun holster strapped to his shoulder. He adjusted his sleeves. The phone rang. Starsky hesitated, then walked over.

"Hello!" Starsky's face displayed anger; it was Mr. Malone.

"We have unfinished business, Detective Starsky."

Starsky signaled Hutch to grab the extension in the bedroom; Hutch carefully extracted the handset.

"What business is that, Mr. Malone?"

Malone stood with a gun in hand as eye twitched. "My daughter is dead because of you."

Starsky closed his eyes, he swallowed. "Either way, that's what you believe."

Malone had a tear that rolled down his cheek. "Meet me at the north end of the park, at the gazebo in one hour, come alone!"

The phone line went to dial tone. Starsky's eyes squinted, he blinked. He hung the handset onto the cradle; Hutch did the same and adjusted his jacket and walked toward Starsky.

"No private party!"

Starsky nodded. "What are the chances that Pengani…Roper knows he's here and I'm walkin' into a firing squad?"

Hutch rubbed his face. "Are you ready?"

Starsky sighed, put on a half grin. "As ready as I'll ever be!" He removed his gun, disengaged the clip and verified he had bullets.

Hutch called Captain Dobey and updated him with the events that had unfolded. Starsky and Hutch met Dobey and several units at a location near the park. Starsky wasn't his usual vibrant self, but he was in cop mode and a "don't mess with me" demeanor. They stood behind a vacant building. Captain Dobey approached his men.

"Starsky, you have my deepest sympathies." Starsky expressed a stone face of cold hardness, blocking his emotions. "Thanks, Cap'n."

Hutch leaned against the building, met his Captain's gaze. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Captain Dobey's face displayed the fear. "Yeah, well neither do I. It is what it is."

Starsky leaned against his car; he pulled on the sleeves of his jacket. "If this is Roper disguised as Pengani, he will be here. He wants Malone. Besides Malone wants me; just an all around prize for Roper."

Both Hutch and Dobey looked at each other. Dobey barked. "That may be so, Starsky. But this is a team effort; no heroics, you got that?"

Starsky looked away and back to meet Hutch's glance which spoke a thousand words. "I got it!"

The boys got into Starsky's car and left. They drove to the back entrance to the park and Hutch exited the vehicle and ran into a wooded area. Starsky drove to the parking area of the north end. He pulled his gun and slid it into his waistband in front and closed his leather jacket. He exited the car and walked. He looked around as he made his way to the gazebo. Hutch made his way through shrubs and trees and ducked into place. Malone sat on the bench in the gazebo. Starksy walked with his hands to his side, palms up.

Malone stood there; he was a shell of a man stained with grief as he held a gun in his right hand. He watched Starsky's every move as he stepped up and stood at the entrance of the gazebo.

"I'm alone." The brunet spoke sternly.

Malone stood, his hands shook. "You won, she came back to you."

Starsky looked at him; he bowed his head but kept his eyes drilled into the man.

"Mr. Malone, we both lost. I loved your daughter, always will."

Malone looked at him with hate, his face cringed.

"You are the reason she's dead; my little girl is dead!"

Starsky bowed his head, his heart ached. "She was a woman; all she wanted was a normal life, and love."

Malone enclosed his presence and walked closer.

"Spare me the fairy tales; being a cop's girlfriend made her a target!" The words were spoken with venom as his face twisted with each word.

Starsky looked at him as anger came across his face; his jaw was rigid. "Being Frank Malone's daughter sealed it!"

Malone pointed the gun. Starsky kept his hands pulled away to his side.

"I don't much care if ya pull that trigger, but my partner does. You can believe me or not. We've been played. Pengani we believe is Roper, and he used Rosey as a pawn. We have reason to believe you, and I are sitting ducks."

Malone looked around nervously. "They took away the reason I lived!"

Starsky closed his eyes, fought emotions, his chin quivered slightly.

"They took the woman I love; I was prepared to give it all up for her." Starsky looked around as he tamed his inner turmoil. "Way I see it, Mr. Malone, is you can shoot me, or we can work together for Rosey." His eyes focused on the man before him, he swallowed and sighed.

Malone was deep in thought when a car pulled in very quickly. Pengani's two thugs with guns drawn exited the vehicle then begun to fire their weapons. Starsky dove to the floor of the gazebo; Malone stood and aimed for the gunman; he gasped when a bullet entered his chest. Starsky grabbed Mr. Malone's leg and pulled him down; Hutch moved into position behind the gunman, he ran and hid behind a large oak tree and opened fire. Starsky had his gun in hand, fired and hit Silver who went to the ground. The other thug attempted to make it back to the car. He saw Hutch and fired. Hutch ducked and rolled to the right and back onto his feet and shot, his bullet hit the man in the chest.

Roper exited the vehicle, gun in handand walked toward Starsky.

Hutch repositioned himself behind Roper's car. "Freeze, or I'll shoot!"

Roper turned and fired.

Starsky stood to put his gun out in front of him. "You heard my partner, Roper!"

Roper stopped and laughed.

"Hello Starsky, long time. You're still saving your partner's sorry ass!"

Starsky's hands shook, Malone lay on his side, gun in hand gasped for air.

Roper glanced over and watched. "Surprise, surprise Malone, sorry about your daughter. Waste of beauty. I guess being your daughter had its disadvantages."

Starsky's hand shook even more. He felt his heart rate increase. "Roper put the gun down!"

Roper raised the gun, aimed and smiled.

A shot rang out; it wasn't Starsky or Hutch. Malone shot Roper, who stumbled backward and fell on his back. Hutch ran to him, knocked the gun away. Starsky turned, dropped his weapon to his side, he crouched beside Malone, who was very weak.

Starsky put his head down. "You shot him?"

Malone looked at Starsky, grinned. "Yeah, no good bum."

Starsky looked back at the man on the ground, and back to Malone. Malone dropped his gun; he took short breaths.

"I own it all, Detective Starsky, the blame; Rosey was innocent in all of this." The man gasped. "I put her in danger. You made her happy. I took it away...wanted to place blame elsewhere. My assistant will fulfill our wills, funerals paid!" He took his last breath as his head turned to the side.

"Mr. Malone?"

Hutch walked up behind him and crouched. He put his head against his partner's and sighed. His hand squeezed his partner's shoulder. The park was inundated with black and whites.

The week unfolded with the preparation of Rosey's funeral along with her father. A personal assistant of Malone's administered the funeral proceedings. Their funeral was private; they were buried in a family plot alongside Malone's wife. Starsky delivered flowers daily for a week; he kept his distance from everyone, which included Hutch.

There was some talk in the department that the boys broke the biggest syndicate operation on the West Coast with ties to the North East. The press demanded the details. Captain Dobey met with the mayor and governor.

Hutch muddled through it. The accommodations, the attention didn't matter to him. All he wanted was for his partner to stop hurting and to be by his side. Hutch had attempted to call Starsky. He stopped by his place, but his partner made himself scarce.

Hutch walked into Captain Dobey's office, his posture, small in comparison to his height.

"Morning!"

Dobey looked up, sighed. "Morning! Any word from your partner?"

Hutch sat then leaned back; he shook his head no.

Dobey rubbed his forehead. "Have we lost him?"

Hutch leaned forward, elbows on knees and looked at the floor; his forehead creased as he looked up.

"I don't' know; I just don't know."

Captain Dobey bowed his head, folded his hands together.

"It's been over two weeks, Hutch. I know he's grieving. Starsky's track record with women…huh!" Dobey inhaled and grumbled.

"You have some time coming to you Hutch, go find him!"

Hutch sat up, put his finger to his face lightly touching his chin as though he were lost.

Dobey looked at him. "Go get that, turkey!"

Hutch smiled and chuckled, he stood. "You miss him too!"

Dobey placed his chin on his hand and nodded.

Hutch drove for an hour and searched for his partner. He finally decided to drive to Rosey's shop; there sat the Torino. He noticed a white delivery van in front. The door was opened, and a young woman carried boxes to the van. Starsky followed in tow with several wrapped boxes. Hutch parked his car, sat for a moment and exited his vehicle slowly and crossed the street. The woman excused herself; Starsky looked at as Hutch as he approached.

"Hey, Starsk!"

The brunet grinned, but it wasn't the fabulous Starsky smile.

The women turned to take the items and placed them in the van.

"Mr. Starsky, the National Museum can't thank you enough for your generous donations for our auction."

Starsky smiled, stood slightly and leaned to one side. "Don't thank me, and dedicate this to Rosey Malone."

The young woman closed the door to the van; she shook Starsky's hand.

Starsky turned and walked back into the emptied space; except for one small box on the counter. Hutch alongside him entered and looked around.

"Donated?"

Starsky walked to the counter and leaned his back against it, crossed his arms over his chest.

"She left it all to me. I kept something for ya."

Hutch surprised, walked over to the box next to Starsky on the counter and unwrapped the small item. It was an Indian art piece that represented a deity that symbolized Great Spirit. It was an expensive piece and Hutch's eyes widened. The item was a vase shape with a four-sided diamond-shaped diagram with a double circle within, Sioux Indian.

"Starsk, this is beautiful, I…I c…can't accept this, and this is worth a fortune!"

Starsky smiled, his eyes sparkled at Hutch's enthusiasm. "Your next three months salary, Buddy. It's yours."

Hutch placed it very carefully into the box, his heart in his throat.

Starsky had his arms crossed. He knew why Hutch was there, and he wasn't ready to address it, so he engaged in small talk.

"Listed me as beneficiary, rich and didn't know it…ahhh. I didn't want her efforts to go to waste. Naming her and donated to the museum. Silent auction profit goes to the nations, Native American fund for children. Don't worry; I kept a few."

Hutch walked closer to him and leaned on the counter next to him. "That's beautiful, Starsk."

Starsky felt emotional, but he held it back. He squinted and looked outside.

Hutch was nervous. He played with his jacket. "You've been busy. If you're done here, what say we get a late breakfast at Huggy's?"

Starsky looked around, dropped his arms and took a deep breath, sadness exhumed.

"Another chapter closed in my life." Starsky grabbed his jacket on the floor next to him, held it as he looked at the floor.

Hutch glanced. "You okay?"

Starsky nodded, pulled his chin to his chest, and took a deep breath through his nose. "Comes and goes."

Hutch rubbed his neck, reached for the box on the counter. "Yeah."

Starsky stood there still playing with the jacket; he looked at the floor and glanced at his friend briefly. "Dobey sent you?"

Hutch looked at him, looked at the floor and back up. Starsky's eyes met his; Hutch shuffled his left foot.

"Nailed it…and apparently, your partner is missing you. Never get him to admit it though!"

Starsky laughed. "Is that right, yeah well, I'm missin' him too."

Starsky continued to play with his jacket. "Yeah, think he's willing to put up with the 'comes and goes'?"

Hutch felt a rush of relief come over him; he looked at Starsky. "Well Starsk, it comes at a cost: breakfast, a few beers and it might help if you complimented him. Let him know he's the brains of the partnership. Maybe tell him he's better looking."

Starsky looked up, shook his head and walked toward him. Hutch placed the box under one arm and set the other arm around his partner's neck. Starsky wrapped his arm around him. They slowly walked toward the door when Hutch looked at the small box under his arm with a smile.

"Thank you, Great Spirit!"

Starsky stopped Hutch along with him. They turned to face each other and felt a cold breeze; it was a sudden rush to both men as if someone was behind them.

Starsky smiled, sighed heavily. "I love you, Rosey Malone!" He took a deep breath, blinked several times and continued out the door.

Hutch looked back, bowed his head, he felt it too, and whispered,

"Yeah, I love him too. Goodbye, Rosey Malone."

The end


End file.
